Fireproof
by nightfury123
Summary: Drago sets out to find the dragon that took his arm. But he does not kill it...And, 22 years later, Hiccup and the other riders discover his plan of revenge on them...
1. The Meeting

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

"I have called a meeting today, for a important thing.'  
"A-and what might that important thing be, sir?'  
'I am going to murder the dragon that took my arm.'  
A look of uncertainty came over my soldiers' faces.  
'Do any of you have a..._problem with that_...?  
'No...'  
I waited.  
'...Sir.'  
'Good...Gods help you if there _was_ a problem. The meeting is finished. Ready the ships.'  
'Will the dragons be required, sir?'  
'Yes.'  
'Is that everything, sir?'  
'Are you mocking me...?'  
'No, I would not dare.'  
I nodded in satisfaction.  
'Now go, before I kill you for your insubordination.'  
When my soldiers had gone, I allowed myself a brief glance at my scarred stump of an arm.  
I smiled, thinking of glorious revenge.


	2. Ready The Ships

**Chapter Two: Ready The Ships**

"Hurry. Get those dragons in the cages. Drago said we're going to set sail soon.'  
"Aye aye."  
'Have you prepared the dragons yet?' I asked one of the members of my crew.  
'Well...erm, the thing is, sir, we haven't quite finished...They're being, erm, stubborn...'  
'Stubborn?'  
'y-yes...But, I'm sure since you're the "Dragon Master" and all, you'll sort them out...'  
'Yes, I will.'  
I walked over to a dragon, which started to cower and whimper. I grabbed it by the neck, causing it to squeal in pain, and threw it into it's cage.  
It looked at me through sad, fearful eyes.  
I stared at it coldly.  
It's gaze turned away, with a soft whimper.  
'Anyone else?' I asked the remaining dragons, daring them to stay where they were.  
As expected, they ran into their cages, squealing and pushing each other over in their terror.  
I threw the stragglers into their cages.  
Turning around, I noticed that my soldiers were looking at me in fascinated horror, and some of them, in admiration.  
But, mingled with those expressions, every single one of them contained one emotion.  
Fear. The same fear that the apparently "stubborn" dragon had had in it's eyes.  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND FOR?!' I roared. 'SET SAIL!'


	3. Dragon Traps

**Chapter Three: Dragon Traps **

"So, sir, where do we plot our course to?' one of my soldiers asked.  
'We sail _here_.' I replied, marking the area with an 'X'.  
The solider gulped.  
'Dragon Island, sir?' he stammered. 'But...but we can't go there...'  
'We can, and we will, and when we do, I will feed you to a dragon for questioning me. Or I could do it now...' I smiled nastily.  
'P...point taken, sir...'  
I stood at the hull of the ship, staring down into the waves. I would have to be careful, for we were entering Dragon Island waters now, and a Scauldron or a Thunderdrum might come to inspect the ship.  
Eventually, I could see the silhouette of Dragon Island.  
'Ready the traps, and the dragons...' I whispered. I found it hard not to.  
'Aye aye, sir...'  
One of the soldiers handed me several gigantic, evil looking dragon traps, with huge, cruel jaws, in a net.  
I turned to my dragons, which were behaving rather strangely.  
'Of course! This was your old home...'  
I waved the net full of traps in front of them, and sighed in fake sympathy.  
'I remember how many dragons I had left to die in these traps. Such a shame...they looked so lonely, so sad. You are lucky. You have been spared that fate...for now...'


	4. How To Prepare For A Dragon-Hunt

**Chapter Four: How To Prepare For A Dragon-Hunt**

"Sir, where do you want us to set the traps?' a solider asked.  
"I will do it. You wouldn't want this-' I gestured to what was once my arm. '-to happen to you, would you...?'  
He shivered.  
'No, sir.'  
'Good. Now, wait here, while I set the traps.'  
Once I had finished, I stood back and admired my handiwork.  
Then I turned to my men.  
'A quarter of you will stay here to check the traps. The rest of you will come with me. We will need nets, bolases, and flares.'  
'Yes, sir.'  
They went off to get the supplies.  
A solider handed me a lighted flare, and I put it grimly between my teeth.  
'Try not to get eaten.' I advised the men who were staying back to check the traps.  
'Now...TONIGHT, THE BEAST DIES!' I roared.


	5. You're mine now

**Chapter Five: "You're mine now..."**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
A scream, coming from the cave, interrupted the grim silence.  
Suddenly, the two soldiers came running out. I grabbed them by their furs as they were speeding by.  
"WHAT IS IT?!' I screamed into their faces.  
'N-night...F-fury...' one of them stammered. The other was gibbering incomprehensibly.  
I dropped them both, and started walking towards the den.  
'Oh no, sir, no...It's huge...You'll get yourself killed...'  
'Are you doubting that I cannot tame this beast...?'  
'No, of course not, sir...That would be suicidal...'  
'Oh, good. Because some people may think that you were suggesting that. Anyway, I have no time for you now. I have a Night Fury to tame...'  
I continued walking, and then turned around to the soldier.  
'Any objections...?'  
He did not answer.  
Eventually, I reached the cave, and roared into it.  
_This is my cave now_!  
The Night Fury roared back, and suddenly, I saw a black shape running towards me. I waited until it had almost reached me, and then stepped out of the way. The Night Fury was unable to stop in time, and as it was going past, the end of my staff ripped the velvety, sleek black scales of the cheek.  
The dragon howled in pain, and whipped it's head around. The amber eyes turned to slits as it saw the blood on my staff.  
_My blood_... it hissed.  
It crept towards me, with all the stealth and grace of a panther. It knew I could not get away now.  
Or could I?  
Lesser humans would have been frozen to the spot with fear, but I hooked my staff around it's neck before it knew what was happening.  
To my men, I said,  
'Take anything you can find, but the Night Fury is mine!'  
I turned back to the dragon.  
'You hear that? _Mine_. You belong to Drago Bludvist now, Night Fury...'


	6. Dominance

**Chapter Six: Dominance **

My men came running up to me, but stopped when they saw the Night Fury.  
"Well?! Did you find anything?' I demanded.  
'No, sir...And...you actually tamed the Night Fury?'  
'Go on. Stroke her...She won't tear you apart...unless I tell her to.'  
The soldier reached out a shaking hand, and lightly stroked the Night Fury's head. She purred softly.  
He looked amazed.  
'Wow, sir.' he gasped.  
'This is why I am your leader. I am powerful enough to make even mighty Night Furies bow down to me... Now...I will muzzle her.'  
Another soldier handed me a fireproof, metal muzzle. I clamped it over the Night Fury's snout. She was clearly distressed about this, and growled slightly.  
I placed my hand on her nose, stared into her eyes, and growled back.  
_You will learn to fear me, and accept me as your master_.  
The dragon whimpered.  
With my hand still on her nose, I snarled:  
'Take the other one: I dare you to.'  
My soldiers were looking at me, expecting their next order.  
'Bind her.'  
They rushed over to her, tying her up with fireproof nets and bolases, some even placing their hands or feet onto her nose, and snatching them away when she attempted to bite them.  
'Leave her.' I ordered the ones who were doing this.  
They stopped immediately, looking at me fearfully.  
I walked over, and they parted to let me through, trembling.  
I placed a limb, this time, my foot, onto the Night Fury's nose: the ultimate sign of dominance.  
'Take her to the ship.'


	7. The Dragon Trappers' Return

**Chapter Seven: The Dragon Trappers' Return**

I growled in satisfaction when I saw a small ship approaching.  
The ship sailed up to the side of my ship, and I was pleased to see cages of dragons, every one of them screeching, in fear and terror.  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed, and banged my staff on the side of the ship to silence them.  
Instantly, everybody, man and dragon, was silent.  
"Move those cages over, lads.' the leader of the trappers commanded. 'I need to have a talk with our- erm, _employer_.'  
He jumped over the side of his ship onto mine.  
Immediately, my soldiers approached him, with swords drawn.  
'My friends, my friends- please, is there any need for weapons?'  
He walked over to me.  
'Drago! My good friend, how're you doing?' he asked good-naturedly.  
I growled, expressing my displeasure.  
He had the sense to be quiet.  
'How many dragons?'  
'Always straight to the point, Drago. I like that about you. Anyway, the men are just preparing the cages, and we've exceeded your requirements, as usual.'  
'As usual?' I asked, incredulously.  
'Yes. We always exceed your requirements, don't we?'  
'You are still alive, aren't you?'  
'Erm, yes...'  
'Then you are indeed "exceeding my requirements", boy.'  
'Ah. Right. Good to know, Drago.'  
'Now, come with me, boy.'  
He followed me over to the cage where the Night Fury was being held.  
I grabbed two unlit flares from the holder on the wall, next to the cage, and lit them on a brazier.  
Then I proceeded to open the cage with a lever.  
'None of the dragons you could ever bring me compare to this beauty...'


	8. Dragon Hand

**Chapter Eight: Dragon Hand**

'So, um, Drago, where is this dragon?'

'You will see.'  
I waved my flare onto a dark shape, the firelight illuminating a pair of luminous, green, half-open eyes.  
'WAKE UP!' I screamed, kicking her side. She roared in pain, and whipped her head around.  
'You long to spring on me, to tear me apart, for daring to kick you, don't you, Night Fury?!' I snarled.  
'You can tear anyone apart that you want, in time. Well, anyone that you are ordered to tear apart.  
But you will not tear me apart. I realise that I will not have to worry about that: I have broken you enough, so that you would not dare.'  
I motioned for the boy to sit down next to her. He was clearly apprehensive about this, but he obliged, knowing that he had no choice.  
'Now, boy, the plans for my new hand are almost complete. I have already started to forge it. But there is one last thing I need.'  
'And what would that be, Drago?'  
'I need five of the Night Fury's talons for my new fingers.' I brandished the hook of my staff in front of his face and smiled cruelly.


	9. Claws

**Chapter Nine: Claws**

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!'

The Night Fury roared in pain. I smiled, and pulled the last claw with the hook of my staff off.  
I added it to the pile of four other claws, all of which were splattered with her blood.  
The boy covered his face with his hands.  
I snorted.  
'And you call yourself a dragon trapper, boy?' I mocked. 'You have seen far worse than this.'  
He did not answer.  
I got up, pulling the boy to his feet, and kicking the Night Fury again. She roared in pain, but she was too weak to do anything else.  
'Come with me, boy.' I told him.  
'Where are we going, Drago?'  
'We are going to the forge.'  
In the forge, several of my blacksmiths were hammering at metals, to make weapons, fireproof nets, and bars of cages.  
'So, what are you here today for, sir?' a blacksmith asked.  
'Get back to work.' I snarled.  
'Have you finished the nets yet?'  
'Oh. Not yet, sir.'  
'Hurry up, or I will have another reason to kill you for.'  
We continued to walk, until we reached a huge, metal door. There were words on it that read:  
DO NOT ENTER, OR YOU WILL DIE.  
"Oh, well, that's reassuring.' The boy commented. I pushed him roughly into the door, opening it.  
'Is it reassuring now, boy?' I growled.  
'No, Drago, not any more...'  
'Good.


	10. The Room Behind The Door

**Chapter Ten: The Room Behind The Door**

"So, here we are boy.' I said.  
He looked around, amazed. His gaze shifted to where a Gronckle was tied up and restrained, constantly vomiting silver rocks.  
'Gronckle iron.' I informed him. 'I am making my hand with this.'  
'So I see.' he replied.  
I picked up some of the rocks and placed them onto a nearby table.  
'Do you want to see my hand?'  
Erm- not particularly.'  
I glared at him.  
Despite this, I still opened the large metal crate containing my hand.  
The boy gasped in horror, and winced as I screwed the claws into it.  
I then fixed it onto my arm.  
'Perfect fit.' I smiled menacingly at him.  
'Now go. Get back onto your ship, and capture more dragons.'  
'Aye, aye, sir.' he mocked, saluting me.

* * *

**Author's Note  
The next chapter will flash forwards 21 years later, one year after the events**** of HTTYD 2. Is this a good idea, or is it too abrupt? Let me know your thoughts**** by posting a review!**


	11. 22 Years Later

**Chapter Eleven: 22 Years Later**

I pull myself out of the ocean, coughing and spluttering. My Bewilderbeast has swam away; it does not think I am it's master anymore. That does not matter. It is not important to me. However, what _is_ important, is revenge on the Hiccup boy, the other Dragon Master. I am so overcome with rage, I roar to the starry skies. I am answered by a whistling, screeching sound. Then a black shape appears in front of me, purring in adoration.  
_You summoned me, Master_? My female Night Fury questions.  
Without answering, I climb onto her back, and kick her violently, so she speeds vertically into the sky.  
_So, you have ridden the Toothless one too?_  
_I have, Night Fury. And the Toothless one is part of your mission. Bring him, and his rider, to me. Try to take the other riders alive also...  
Yes, Master. I will obey your commands_.  
I kick her again, and make her fly intentionally into a rock formation.  
She spirals out of control. I manage to steer her into a nearby forest of trees- I know this forest well. It is the first stage of my plan. I jump clear from the Night Fury's back, just as she collides with a tree.  
I land on the ground, shielding myself as the Night Fury crashes down from the sky. She is unmoving. I know she is not dead; just unconscious.  
The plan is going well.  
I uncover my hands from my face, and start to walk off. I pass the Night Fury, and I whisper into her ear.  
'Do not fail me, Night Fury.'


	12. A Chiefly Start to the Day

**Chapter Thirteen: A Chiefly Start to the Day**

**Hiccup's POV**  
My eyes opened, having been awoken by the dawn light shining through my bedroom window.  
And a slobbery, wet, dragon tongue licking my face.  
_Come on, Master! We must go for our dawn flight!_  
'Okay, bud, hang on.' I laughed, getting out of bed, and screwing on my right prosthetic leg. I put my boot onto the other. I grabbed my armour from one of the bed-posts, and put it on.  
Holding my helmet in my hand, I wondered if I should bother to put it on. Maybe not. Sometimes, it frightened Toothless, which was understandable; it covered my face, after all, and he couldn't tell who I was. Dragons are wary of people they don't know, as our first meeting with Valka proved.  
'I'm ready, now, bud.' I told the Night Fury.  
He purred in excitement, and nuzzled me.  
'Come on.'  
Toothless followed me obediently downstairs, to the kitchen, where Valka was sitting at the table.  
'Morning.' we both said simultaneously.  
My mother laughed at this.  
'Do you want any breakfast, Hiccup?'  
'No thanks, Mother, I'm alright. I'm not hungry. Toothless and I were going to go fishing, anyway.'  
'Okay, then, Hiccup. After all, the new Alphas need their breakfast, don't they?' she joked. 'Just don't go looking for any trolls.'  
'I'm too old for that, anyway, Mother. I don't believe in trolls.'  
'You should do! They exist, you know.' she imitated Gobber.  
Suddenly, her expression changed to seriousness.  
'But really, Hiccup. Just be careful. And don't go anywhere without the others.'  
'I'll be alright, Mother, don't worry. I'll stop by their houses, and we can make it a training mission. And you don't need to come along.'  
'Alright, then, son.'  
She kissed my cheek.  
'Bye, Hiccup.'  
'Bye, Mother.' I replied, climbing onto Toothless, and flying through the open- thank Thor- door, to the other riders' houses.


	13. Gathering The Riders

**(This will be quite a short chapter, as I'm going to bed soon. For that reason, I won't be uploading this onto Fanfiction tonight!)**

**Chapter 14: An Unexpected Discovery**

**Hiccup's POV**  
'Come on guys, get up!' I shouted, knocking my friends' doors loudly. When I got to Ruff's and Tuff's and Snotlout's houses, I added,  
'You guys don't have to come; I know you don't like getting up early! But Astrid, Eret, and Fishlegs have to!'  
Eventually, they opened their doors, yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes. Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Meatlug were completely the opposite, nuzzling and licking their riders' faces to wake them up.  
'Where are we going, Hiccup?' Astrid asked.  
'We're going on a dawn training mission.'  
They all groaned, but they climbed onto their dragons, and followed me into the lightening sky.


	14. An Unexpected Discovery

**Hiccup's POV**  
"Okay, guys, split up, and if you find anything, use your dragon call.'  
'Got it, Chief.' they replied.  
'I'd say that this would be a perfect opportunity to teach our newest rider about dragon calls. Eret, what does a Rumblehorn call sound like?'  
Skullcrusher answered the question.  
'And thank you, Skullcrusher, for that brilliant demonstration.' I laughed.  
'Now, let's start the mission.'  
**Eret's POV**  
As we started flying off, Skullcrusher began acting strangely. When I laid my hand on his snout to soothe him, he shook it off.  
'What's the matter, boy?' I asked him.  
In answer, he sped off. I had to hold on tightly to avoid falling.  
Then I saw it.  
A fallen tree; and nearby, there was a black shape.  
I had a horrible feeling that it might be a dragon.  
'Hiccup! Come here, quick!'  
They all came, as soon as I had finished speaking.  
'What-' Hiccup's words were cut off, as he realised what I had found.  
'We need to get Valka. Now. She'll know what to do...'


	15. The Female Night Fury

**Chapter Sixteen: The Female Night Fury**

**Hiccup's POV**  
I raced into the house, flinging open the door. Sensing something was wrong, Valka immediately climbed onto Cloudjumper.  
'Let's go.' she said, without stopping to ask any questions.  
**Eret's POV**  
We walked nervously over to the unmoving dragon.  
Astrid stroked it's side lightly, and it groaned.  
'It- it's out cold...' she observed.  
'Let's not do anything until Hiccup and Valka get here. We don't want to hurt her.'  
'Right.' we agreed.  
**Hiccup's POV**  
I jumped off Toothless, and ran over to the dragon the other riders were crowding around.  
'It's a _NIGHT FURY_! I yelled in delight. Valka seemed equally overjoyed.  
**The Female Night Fury's POV**  
A blurry-sounding voice entered my head.  
It sounded familiar...  
I opened my eyes, and growled deep in my throat. The other Night Fury- "Toothless", growled too. Then he launched himself at me.  
**Hiccup's POV**  
'TOOTHLESS! NO!' I screamed, desperately trying to pull him off the other Night Fury.  
Toothless seemed to have been brought back to his senses by the sound of my voice.  
He took his teeth out of the other Night Fury's throat, and went back to me, whimpering, tail between legs.  
_I am sorry, Master.  
But I am not sorry for you_. He growled softly at the other Night Fury, who was sitting obediently behind him and me.  
_The feeling is mutual, oh Great and Mighty Alpha_. she mocked.  
Toothless grunted incredulously.  
_How do you know that I am an Alpha_?  
_How curious you are. I am not surprised; you are still young for an Alpha. But you will know later, in time. Much later... Now, come. Your Masters are preparing to leave_.  
Toothless grunted in annoyance, and allowed himself to be climbed on to. We flew into the sky with the other riders, the female Night Fury following behind, a bit slow, but otherwise, apparently none the worse for her experience.


	16. Scars

**(This is a VERY long chapter, in my opinion!)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Scars**

**Valka's POV **

"The teeth are in good condition. Yep, everything's okay. Except-' I noticed a long red scar, filled with dried blood, running down the Night Fury's right cheek.  
I winced, imagining the pain the poor creature was in.  
_Where did you get that from?  
I received it when I crash-landed from the trees.  
No, you didn't. You're lying.  
Are you daring to call a dragon, no less, a mighty Night Fury, a liar?!  
That scar looks too deep. It looks like you got it from a weapon.  
I will kill you for suggesting that I am a liar, and I will at least fulfil my master's orders.  
Your master_?  
I was answered by a fierce growl, as the Night Fury moved slowly towards me, stalking me.  
I remained there, calmly, not making any movements, until she was almost upon me.  
Then I twisted my hand sideways. The Night Fury's pupils rolled across it's eyes, and it fell onto it's back, purring.  
Toothless looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he was remembering that I had done the same thing to him five years ago.  
'If a dragon is being hostile, remember to pacify it.' I informed the other riders.  
'What were you saying to her, Mother?'  
'She said something about fulfilling her master's orders.' I replied.  
Hiccup turned pale.  
'I think I know who her master might be...'  
'Oh, don't say it, Hiccup...Please, for Thor's sake, don't say it...'  
'That scar looks deep enough to have been inflicted by a weapon. And it looks like that weapon was a hooked staff. Who do we know that has a hooked staff for a weapon?' he asked.  
"D-drago...' Eret stammered. 'He's back...He didn't drown...I should have known...You can't kill someone like him that easily...He'll come after me first...I'm a traitor...'  
'Well, it seems like we're both very hard to kill.' Hiccup said, attempting to put in some dark humour.  
'Eret, what do you think we should do?'  
'Why are you asking him? You're the Chief.' a voice said. The owner was Tuffnut, who had just walked in to our house, followed by his sister and Snotlout.  
'Yeah, why are you asking him?' Ruffnut asked, repeating what her brother had said.  
'Stop copying me!' Tuff yelled.  
'Why should I? It's fun!' Ruff retorted.  
For once, they didn't start fighting.  
'You're right! It is!' Tuff agreed.  
'At least we've found _something_ we can agree on!'  
'Yeah!' shouted Ruff, finally giving Tuff a punch in the shoulder.  
'So, what's going on?' Tuff asked, ignoring his sister.  
Hiccup facepalmed himself and sighed.  
'Look, all you need to know right now, is that Drago's back.'  
'Oh, great, not him again!' groaned Tuff. 'The Bloody Fist guy?'  
'Yes, him...I'll explain more on the way there.'  
'Way to where?' Ruff asked.  
'The way to the woods where we found the Night Fury. If I know Drago, he's probably set a few dragon traps there.'  
'Right. Everybody, let's go. I just _really_ hope we don't run into him.'  
'We won't, Hiccup, don't worry. He'll wait until we've let our guard down, and _then_ he'll strike. Like a Night Fury. Or a snake.' Eret said helpfully...not.  
'Except he actually has a Night Fury this time.'  
'Which means that it'll be even worse.'  
'Not helping, Eret...' Fishlegs reminded.  
'Would you like me to shut him up for you?' Tuff offered.  
'No, Tuff.' Hiccup laughed. 'Don't hurt him.'  
'Okay, Chief. I'll beat up the traps instead.'  
'Riiight...You do that then. Anything to keep you out of trouble, Tuff... Actually, that probably _will_ get you into trouble. Why don't you go looking for the traps instead?'  
'And then can I beat them up when I've found them?'  
'Yes, Tuff. Sure. Now can we get going, please?'

* * *

**Drago's POV**  
"Perfect...' I chuckled evilly at the sight of the seven dragon riders flying off into the dusk.  
'We attack Berk when the Night Fury returns to report.' I told my soldiers.  
'Now, we will go back to camp.'


	17. The Power of an Alpha

**(I'll be able to update a lot more, because I've started my summer holidays! Yay!)**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Power of an Alpha**

**Toothless's POV**

I nudged the female Night Fury, willing her mentally to wake up.  
_W-what happened?  
You were pacified by my master's mother.  
Where are they? Why aren't you with them?  
I have orders from my master to stay here, and look after you.  
Well...About that...  
_I growled, instantly suspicious.  
_I need to go somewhere...  
If you are going anywhere, I will come with you- to guard you.  
I do not need guarding_! she snorted indignantly.  
_I am not a hatchling anymore!  
Are you disrespecting my orders_?  
_Yes, I am...Your Highness.  
Do you know what happens to dragons who do that_?  
She made a noise- the dragon equivalent of a sigh; a shuddering snort.  
_You know, little Night Fury, you remind me so much of my master's old Alpha...  
I will never be like him.  
Oh, you will, little Night Fury, you will, in time. You served him once, did you not?  
Yes, but I was under his control...  
And, presumably, you are going to control me, in order to prevent me from going where I must, or to make me lead you there.  
Correct. These things are necessary sometimes...  
You still remind me of him..._ she said in a singsong voice, before her pupils turned from slits, to full and friendly, and she walked up to me, rubbing me, and purring, not unlike a cat.  
_I am your Alpha now. Lead me to where you are going.  
Yes, Alpha_. She bowed her head.  
I was learning to use my powers.


	18. Protection

**Chapter Nineteen: Protection**

**Toothless's POV**

_Stay close to me, Alpha, and fly as quietly as you can.  
You don't need to tell me: I am already doing it._  
We carried on flying through the clouds.  
Suddenly, I heard a shout.  
"FIRE!"  
_Wait- what's going on?  
GO! Fly away from here, as fast as you can- before_ he _finds you_!  
_Who is _he?  
But before she could answer, she was grabbed by a bolas, and plummeted towards the ground.  
Naturally, I dived after her.  
But this was a terrible mistake.

* * *

**Drago's POV**  
I walked towards my entangled Night Fury.  
And a dragon ran in front of her.  
_Don't hurt her_...  
I stepped back in surprise, less from the fact that another dragon had actually dared to protect her from me, and more because of the realization that this was the runt's, the Hiccup's...  
The _Dragon Master_'s Night Fury...


	19. Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty: Sacrifice**

**Hiccup's POV**  
"Come on, guys, keep looking for those traps. It's going to get dark soon.'  
"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"  
Eret turned pale.  
'Eret, what is it?'  
"Hiccup, that's a Night Fury call...'  
"Someone's been paying attention in their Dragon Training classes.' Fishlegs commented.  
'Yes, but it's not about that...Look, guys, Toothless is in trouble...And I think I know why...Come on, let's fly up so we can get a good view of the woods.'

**Eret's POV**

Flying up on Skullcrusher, so high we were above the trees, I saw a terrible sight.

The orange light of a campfire. Okay, so maybe it's not such a terrible sight to _you_, but I knew what- or rather, _who's_ campfire it was.

I turned around to the other riders.

'Guys, that's Drago's camp down there.'  
They all gasped.  
'I know, it's a shock that he's come this far north, but believe me, he will be prepared to do _anything_ to get revenge on you guys. Especially you, Hiccup; you're the "Dragon Master".'  
'So, here's what I think we should do. Everyone else, go back to the village, and evacuate everyone. Take a shortcut so he doesn't see you. I'll hold Drago off from attacking Berk as long as I can.'  
'But you'll get killed!' Hiccup shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.  
'Well, that's what you Vikings do, isn't it? You die for your Chief.' I said shakily, crying and laughing at the same time.  
'Hiccup, this isn't your fight. It's mine.'  
'Not it's not. Just, please, don't go, for Thor's sake, Eret. _Please_.' Hiccup was sobbing by the time he said this last word.  
'I've already lost my dad, and I can't lose you, too.'  
_Do not forget the former Alpha, Master_.  
'No, of course not. He was a good king.'  
'He was indeed, Hiccup.' Valka agreed.  
'I'm sorry, Hiccup..._I'm so sorry_...But I have to do this, for all of us. Come on, Skullcrusher.' I patted him to get him moving.  
But he didn't.  
'Come on, Skullcrusher! MOVE!' I sobbed, crying more out of sadness than anger.  
'Eret, he's not moving because he knows that you're both going to die if you go to hold off Drago.'  
'I know that, Hiccup. But if I'm going to die, the last face I want to see is Skullcrusher's. Not Drago's.'  
"Stop it, you're going to make me cry.' a familiar voice growled.  
'GUYS! GO! I'LL BE FINE! GO!'  
They shared a final tearful look at me, and then flew off into the now-dark sky.  
'Why aren't you going after them?!' I demanded of Drago.  
'I will get them later. The only person that I am concerned about, as of now, is _you_, boy.'  
I felt claws- not fingers, lifting me off Skullcrusher's back, and putting me onto a Night Fury.  
Not Toothless, thank the gods.  
It was the female.  
'You are both traitors now...She is a traitor to the _Dragon Masters_, and you are a traitor to me.'  
But Drago wasn't finished yet.  
'You are still mine, boy..._Still mine_...'


	20. The Mark of a Traitor

**(Apologies for the update being slightly late!) **  
**Chapter Twenty-One: The Mark of a Traitor**

**Hiccup's POV**  
"Hiccup, we have to go back! We can't just leave him! Because of you, he's probably lying on he ground at Drago's feet, torn to pieces by his dragons!' Astrid shouted.  
"Astrid, believe me, I know what I'm doing. At least, I hope to Thor that I do. Drago won't kill Eret...yet. Which is why we need to fly back to Berk as fast as we can, like he said.'  
'Come on, bud, faster!' I patted Toothless to get him to speed up.  
_I am going as fast as I can, Master_.  
We flew on, until we could see the village in the distance.  
**Eret's POV**  
"S-so what are you g-going to d-do to me?' I asked shakily.  
"Something I should have done a long time ago, boy.' Drago snarled.  
That did not make me feel very confident.  
'LAND!' he screamed at his Night Fury.  
When we had landed, Drago grabbed me by the wrist, and twisted it. He laughed when I screamed in pain. I was thrown off the dragon and onto the ground. Gods know how I managed to take my sword out of my belt, and point it at him, even though I knew it was useless.  
Drago continued to walk calmly towards me. It was this calm that terrified me, made me unable to fight back, to do _anything _as he removed the sword gently, but yet so roughly, from my hand by the blade, and broke it in two, getting a few cuts on his hands in the process.  
After this, I had only one thought:  
_I am dead_.  
Now I realised.  
This was what he did to his dragons; walked up to them with that menacing, terrifying calm, so that they were so terrified, they were defenceless, unable to do anything, but bow down to him.  
I had been defenceless. I had bowed down to him, like a dragon.  
He looked at the glistening blood from his cuts, and smiled, like he was about to do something terrible and cruel to me.  
I was not a dragon. I stared at him defiantly, as he walked up to me again, and looked at the scar on my chest, which he had given me the last time I had failed him.  
He chuckled in satisfaction, and wiped the blood from his hands onto my chest, tracing the scar.  
I stared at it, unable to believe what he had done.  
'That is the Mark of Traitors, boy.' he whispered.


	21. Prepare For War

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Prepare For War**

**Hiccup's POV**

We landed our dragons, and ran into the village.  
"Everyone! We need to get to the Great Hall, now. We don't have much time!'  
"Why, Hiccup? What's happenin'?' a villager asked.  
'I'll tell you once we get inside.'  
I stood in the middle of the platform, next to the firepit.  
'Okay, everybody. This is a crisis, and you all know that whenever there's a crisis, it's my job to fix it.'  
"What's the crisis, Hiccup?'  
I took a deep breath, and spoke the name of one of the most feared men in Viking history.  
'Drago Bludvist.'  
Everyone gasped.  
"He's back?! How long until he gets here?! We need to evacuate!'  
'Don't worry, people. I have this all under control. Return to your homes, and pack everything. Go to the docks, and board the life-dragons.'  
'Yes, Chief.'  
"And what do you want _us_ to do, eh, little Hiccup?' Gobber asked, patting me on the shoulder. My uncle Spitelout was behind him.  
'Gobber, go up onto the watchtower, and guard the village, with the sentries. If Drago comes-'  
'I'll go down fightin', like Stoick did.'  
'No, Gobber, no. It's too dangerous.'  
'But I have Grumpy now!'  
'Even with him, you wouldn't stand a chance. Look, if any army dragons come, fire at them with the catapults.'

'Aye, aye, sir.' Gobber mock saluted me, and hobbled off with Spitelout.

I sighed sadly, and walked outside, looking at the stars.  
_We'd probably be enjoying a night flight__, now, if it wasn't for_ him. I thought of Toothless.  
Suddenly, a dark shape came flying out of the sky. I felt sick. Had he arrived already?  
Thank Thor, it was only a Terrible Terror.  
It came flying up to me, and rested on my shoulder, panting heavily and squeaking. I noticed a manacle with a chain on it, attached to it's leg. On that chain was a piece of paper.  
Valka picked up the little dragon in her arms, and stroked it's spines softly.  
"Are you an airmail dragon for _him_?'  
It didn't reply.  
'Don't worry, you're safe now. Hey, Hiccup, what's this?' she pointed to the piece of paper, and pulled it off. She attempted to pull off the manacle too, but the Terror only squealed in pain.  
'He's put it on so tightly you can't get it off. Must be some kind of tracking device, so that if you escaped, it'd be easy for him to find you again.'  
Still stroking the Terror, she handed the paper to me.  
I read what was written on it, and gasped.  
"Hiccup, what is it?'  
'Guys, you really need to see this.'  
I held up the piece of paper, and they gasped too.  
On the paper it read:

_Dragon Master,_

_Prepare for war_.


	22. Just Like Your Father

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Just Like Your Father..."**

**Hiccup's POV **  
"Astrid, if he won't come, then I'm going to find him myself.'  
"No, Hiccup! He's not coming, because that's what he wants!'  
I ignored her, and climbed onto Stormfly.  
"Don't you dare, Hiccup! I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you! And you're stealing my dragon too!'  
'Astrid, don't worry. It's gonna be okay.'  
'The last time you said that, we got a message saying,'Prepare for war.'  
But I could only catch a bit of what she was saying, as we were already flying off into the sky.  
'HICCUP! COME BACK!'

* * *

As we began our flight, the air was buzzing with dragons. I recognised some of them. Thank Thor, they weren't army dragons. They were the villagers' dragons. We managed to dodge past them.  
After a while, the amount of them decreased, until eventually, there were none at all. The air was silent, and contained nothing but us.  
I swear to Thor, I could have heard something- or someone- whispering.  
"So, little Hiccup, you came to find me.'  
'Don't call me 'little Hiccup', Drago.'  
'Is the little Hiccup getting upset? Does he want his father to calm him down? Too bad he's _dead_, isn't it?'  
I gripped Inferno.  
'Leaving his little son, all on his own, to become Chief of his village. How's that turning out for you, _runt_?' he laughed as he said this word.  
'I'm doing fine, actually. I've just been evacuating the villagers from _you_.'  
'Ah, yes, your father did that too, did he not? And you disobeyed his orders, and went off to find me, thinking you could change my mind about dragons.'  
I could hear the sound of wingbeats getting closer.  
'Here's a little Chiefing lesson before you die. Your father should have told you this. Sadly, he didn't have enough time. Don't disobey orders, boy. People can get hurt, as you've seen for yourself.'  
'Don't talk about my father like that.'  
Drago sighed.  
'You know, boy, you remind me so much of your father, before he died. You're just like him.'  
Suddenly, I saw his dragon hand coming towards me, and the claws raked my cheek.  
'And your villagers are actually in quite a tight spot right now.'  
'What have you done to them?  
'Nothing much. They're being held hostage by my dragons.'  
'Where are they?'  
'Well, come on board, boy, and I'll show you.'  
'No.'  
'I hate to do this, but if you refuse...'  
I heard wingbeats behind me, and a purple-blue light illuminated the sky. I fell off Stormfly, and the wingbeats were fast, as if the dragon was trying to catch me. I landed on a dragon's back.  
Then I could hear Drago's voice.  
'Now, let's go and see if the dragons haven't torn the hostages to pieces yet...'


	23. Gobber

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Gobber**

**Hiccup's POV**

I had been looking down at the ground sadly for most of the flight. This had got me a swipe around the head from Drago's claws.  
"Don't even think about it, boy.' he growled.  
So I had no choice but to look up, and see an approaching ring of fire, with figures, people, and dragons inside.  
We flew over to the middle of it. Drago didn't even bother to land. He just jumped off the dragon, his cape flying in the wind, grabbing us by the throats with his staff as he did so.  
Once he had landed, he started to show off his prisoners, to the villagers' horror.  
"Look at your chieftain. Captured, a prisoner. Is he the right Chief for you? I think not. He is a _runt_. I, however, would make a much better Chieftain, don't you think?'  
'Well, I, for one, would rather have Hiccup for a Chief than _you_. And he is, by Thor himself, a better Chief, and man, than you are, and will ever be.' someone shouted.  
Drago removed the staff from our throats, purposefully cutting a small gash as he did so.  
He grinned nastily at us, before turning around and searching for the owner of the voice.  
His eyes narrowed, and he growled, spotting them.  
To my horror, Gobber stepped out of the crowd.  
'I know you...' Drago snarled.  
'Aye, I should hope you do. You killed my best friend.'  
Drago just laughed.  
'I shall pay my ultimate respects to you, old man...' Drago sneered, 'by letting you meet your friend in Valhalla.'  
'But the rest of you-' Drago walked over to me and Eret, in case we felt left out, and cut another gash in our throats, directly the opposite of the last one.  
'-will not be so lucky...'


	24. Hiccup's Nightmare

**(This is one of my shorter chapters. However, I think I've ended it on a nice note. I'm going to be taking a break from the story for a few days, because I'm going somewhere. But I'll be back on Wednesday!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Hiccup's Nightmare**

**Hiccup's POV**  
_'HICCUP! SON! __**SON**__!'  
'DAD!'  
Suddenly, I dreamed that Stoick was alive again- this was the moment when he disowned me five years ago.  
"For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?! I yelled.  
He turned around to face me.  
'You're not my son...'  
Then his face morphed into Drago's.  
'Your Night Fury will make a fine cape, boy.'  
'NO! HAVE YOU KILLED HIM?!'  
Smiling, he showed me Toothless's head, stuck on his staff.  
'NO!'_

* * *

Someone was whispering words into my ear. I recognised the voice to be female, and Valka's.  
"My dearest one, my darling dear,  
Your mighty words astound me.  
But I've no need of mighty deeds,  
When I feel your arms around me.'  
Her voice was breaking as she sang her and Stoick's song.  
'I miss him too, laddie. I miss him too. But he died to protect you. If he hadn't, you wouldn't be here today.'  
I nodded, too sad to speak.  
We sat there in silence, sobbing, she was stroking my hair gently.  
Eventually, she got up off the bed.  
'I've sent Drago's Terrible Terror out to find his ship. He'll find it naturally- he probably grew up there.'  
Hearing these words, I sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.  
I was going to find Toothless, if it killed me.  
Which it probably would.


	25. How to Call a Terrible Terror

**(Hey guys! I'm back! :D I typed up a few chapters on Wordpad while I was away, so although I could post them now, I'd rather just post one for the meantime, so I can receive feedback on here. So here you go! :D Just warning you now, this is another VERY long chapter!) **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: How to Call a Terrible Terror**

**Hiccup's POV**

"Okay, guys, remember, we're looking for a Terrible Terror, with a chain on it's leg.'  
'Hiccup, because the Terror is so small and fast, it'd probably be at Drago's ship by now.'  
'That's correct, Fishlegs.' I praised him. 'I can't believe I missed that.'  
'I thought that the great Dragon Master knew everything about dragons.' Astrid teased.  
'Don't call me that. I'm not called the Dragon Master, or the Dragon Conqueror. It's just what two of our worst enemies call me.'  
'Wait, what? Who are our worst enemies again? Is it me and Ruffnut? I thought we were friends, Hiccup!'  
'Tuff, our worst enemies are Drago and Alvin. I thought you knew that.'  
'I probably would, but I'm tired because SOMEBODY made me get up in the middle of night to go look for a Terrible Terror that isn't even here-'  
'Anyway...' Ruff cut in.  
'Don't interrupt me!'  
'I'll interrupt you if I want! You're not the boss of me!'  
'No, but I am. Guys, stop fighting.'  
They reluctantly did as I asked.  
'Now, Fishlegs, can you do a Terror call for me?'  
'Sure, Hiccup.' Fishlegs obliged.  
He emitted a high pitched squeak.  
Nothing happened.  
'Wait for it...' I warned.  
Suddenly, the Terrible Terror with the chain around it's leg came flying up to us, albeit a little slowly.  
Even Tuff, who was, like most Vikings, not very observant, noticed this.  
'Hey, why's it flying so slowly?'  
I gently examined the dragons' wings. It squeaked in protest, and when I raised a hand to reassure it, the poor animal whimpered, and cowered away, as if I was going to hit it.  
I gasped in horror.  
'I know, it's horrible, Hiccup. That anybody could treat such a beautiful creature like this...'  
'No, it's not just that, Mother. He's broken a few of it's wing-bones, and even clipped the ends of the wings.'  
'I suppose it's part of the process.' Valka was unable to contain her disgust.  
'When he- steals- them, it's not just their spirits and minds that get broken. Their wings get broken, and clipped, so that if they were to escape- Thor forbid- they wouldn't be able to fly fast enough to get away.'  
'He's just the type of person I would expect to go to such terrible measures to stop them escaping.'  
'Yeah, no kidding.' Astrid agreed. 'Did you see what he did to my Stormfly?'  
'And my Hookfang.'  
'And what he's probably doing to my Toothless...' I said grimly.  
Astrid attempted to comfort me.  
'If he messes with our dragons, he messes with us. Right, guys?'  
'Yeah!' Snotlout shouted.  
'And we're going to get Toothless back, and nothing short of Vallhalla will stop us!'  
We stared awkwardly at Tuffnut.  
'What?! You would die for Toothless, wouldn't you, Hiccup?'  
'Yes. Of course I would, by Thor himself. And he would do the same for me.'  
I turned to face the Terrible Terror.  
'Hey, little guy.' I scratched him under the chin, and he purred.  
'Mind telling us where that ship's going?'  
_Master's ship_?  
'Yep.'  
_It...it's at his shipyard_.  
'We've been there before, remember, guys?'  
'Yeah.' Snotlout agreed sadly, and he and Astrid stroked their dragons to calm them down; at the mention of the shipyard, they'd panicked.  
'Don't worry, Fangster, he's not going to take you again. Not if I can help it.'  
'So, shall we get going then, guys?' I lifted my arm, and when it got to its highest point, the Terror flew off. This was a trick similar to what falcons are taught, except it was with dragons instead.  
The little dragon flew off as fast as he could, which was quite a speed, despite his broken and clipped wings, almost as if he was in a trance.  
'I've seen dragons do that before.' Valka said worriedly. 'I'm hoping to Thor that it's just the pull to get back to the nest, and not an Alpha.'  
'So am I.' we all agreed.

* * *

Eventually, after a few hours of flying, the sound of dragons screeching, screaming, and growling, in fear and fury, filled the air.  
'Oh, Thor. Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor.' Fishlegs gabbled.  
'It's okay, Fishlegs, if you don't like it, cover your ears.'  
'No, it's not that, Hiccup. It's freaking out the dragons.'  
'They remember this place...'  
'Hiccup, can I tell you a fun fact? Well, it's not really fun in these circumstances, but...'  
'I think you'd better leave the "fun facts" to Valka. She's the new dragon expert around here.' Snotlout laughed.  
'Sorry, Valka...'  
'It's alright, Fishlegs. Anyway, as well as dragons being able to remember places where they were- mistreated...'  
'Yeah, "mistreated"doesn't even begin to describe what they do to dragons here.'  
'Tuff, shut up. You're making the dragons worse. And me.'  
'Okay, okay, calm down.'  
'Before I was so rudely interrupted...' Valka glared at Tuffnut.  
'What?!'  
'...I was about to say, that dragons can also remember who they were mistreated by. And if they bowed down to...let's just say, a certain six-foot-ten madman...' she glanced sadly at Hookfang.  
'Then they would remember him, and do it again.'  
Poor Snotlout turned pale. At the thought of Drago's boot on Hookfang's snout, he was nearly in tears.  
'No...He can't take her again...'  
He buried his face in Hookfang's neck, and she licked her master affectionately with her tounge.  
'It seems that you really do care about me...' Snotlout said, crying and laughing at the same time.  
Of course I do, Master.  
Snotlout couldn't understand dragon-talk, but he knew well enough what Hookfang was saying.  
Still burying his face in her neck, he whispered, sobbing.  
'Hookfang, remember, you're a warrior. If he tries to take you, don't give in...don't bow down to him...no matter what happens...please...'  
We were all moved by this.  
Snotlout turned around, and glared.  
'WHAT?! I'm not crying...I've just got some dust in my eyes...'  
'Snotlout, remember that conversation we had about how it's okay to cry?'  
'No...okay, I do, but I still don't care.'  
'Well, you should.'  
'Now, come on, guys, let's see if we can get a better view of what's happening.'  
'No-no-no-no-no...'  
'FISHLEGS!'  
'What?! Meatlug's too scared, aren't you girl? And don't shout so loud, they'll hear us...'  
'Okay, then, Fishlegs, you stay here. You can be the lookout. Astrid, Snotlout, go and look for Drago.'  
'But...Hookfang...'  
'And Stormfly...'  
'Guys, don't worry. If anything happens, I'll come rescue you once I've freed Toothless and Eret. Mother, come with me. If anybody knows anything about freeing dragons, you do.'  
Tuffnut cleared his throat expectantly.  
'Yes, Tuff?'  
'And what do _we_ do?'  
'Stay with Fishlegs as backup.'  
'But...can't we do something more exciting? Like...fighting Drago's soldiers, or freeing other dragons?'  
'Fine. Just don't get caught.'  
'Okay, I will.'  
'Tuff!'  
'You'll come and save me anyway.'  
'Don't you mean _us_?' Ruff punched her brother in the shoulder.  
'OW!'  
I sighed.  
'If you guys keep behaving like this, then I won't.'  
'Okay...fine...for real this time.'


	26. Warrior

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Warrior**

**Toothless's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, then roared in surprise and anger when I saw Rutkei lying next to me.  
What are you doing here?!  
_Tied up in a bolas, with you_. she replied sulkily.  
_The feeling is mutual_.  
She growled softly at my comment.

* * *

**Snotlout's POV**  
'Have you found him, yet, Astrid?' I asked her, landing Hookfang onto the deck of the ship.  
'Um, guys! Guys! GUYS!'  
'What, Fishlegs?!'  
Astrid said what Fishlegs was trying to warn us about.  
'I think he's found us first.'  
She automatically stepped in front of Stormfly, protecting her. The Nadder picked her up gently by the furry hood of her coat, and put her behind her. Then she stepped in front of Astrid, spines raised.  
As Drago got closer to her, however, her eyes started going between slits and friendly pupils. When he reached her, they went to friendly, and she nuzzled him.  
Astrid gasped.  
'Stormfly, no...you betrayed me...'  
'YOU MADE her betray me!' she screamed, grabbing her axe.  
Drago had been expecting this, though, and grabbed her wrist, twisting the axe out of her hand.  
I winced as I heard bones crack.  
Then he threw it over the side of the ship, into the sea.  
'MY AXE!' Astrid yelled.  
'So...are you going to kill me...?'  
Drago hadn't said anything since he'd found us, so it was a shock when he actually said something.  
'You are not worth it. The Nadder is what I need. And it would be unfair for me to kill someone with a broken wrist, especially a girl.'  
Astrid could only watch as he grabbed Stormfly's neck with his staff, and threw her against the side of the ship so hard she passed out.  
He then released the staff from her neck, and went over to me and Hookfang.  
'The Monstrous Nightmare...' he chuckled. 'she took a longer time to realise who her true master was.'  
'You are not her master.' I denied furiously.  
'We shall see...who is then? You?' he laughed at me. 'Or me?' He placed his boot on Hookfang's snout.  
'Not again...Hookfang, don't give in...'  
She groaned in submission.  
'HOOKFANG! NO!'  
I ran over to her, but Drago grunted, pushed me aside to join Astrid.  
'At least we're together now...'  
She pushed me away and pretended to retch.  
'Really, Snotlout? Really? Drago is breaking your dragon, and you're doing this?'  
'I don't see it like that. I see it as us finding love in desperate circumstances. Kinda romantic, don't you think?'  
'Shut up.' she snapped.  
'Okay, if that's what you want. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to.'  
'Then why are you doing this?'  
'Because I love you.'  
'I don't.'  
'Denial to me is just a sign that you're hiding your true feelings.'  
'These are my true feelings.'  
'Sure. Whatever you say, Astrid.'  
'Fine.'


	27. The Call of a Night Fury

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Call of a Night Fury**

**Hiccup's POV**

"ARRRROOOOAAAAHHHHHH!' I howled the Night Fury call.  
Valka looked impressed.  
"You've learnt a lot, Hiccup.' she said proudly.  
Somewhere, in the distance, I could just make a faint reply to the roar. Wait...no, _two_ replies to the roar.  
It was cut off by a familiar voice screaming, "SHUT UP!'  
Valka paled.  
'Hiccup, I'll deal with him. I'll free Toothless. You go and free Eret.'  
I nodded, even though I thought she would surely get killed.  
'I've fought him, Hiccup, and I still lived to tell the tale...but only just. Thank Thor your father jumped from Skullcrusher and grabbed me just in time.'  
'No Stoick to save you this time, Dragon Master.' a familiar voice sneered.  
I knew who it was without turning around.  
'Hiccup! Take Cloudjumper, and GO!'  
I was frozen in fear.  
'G-'  
This cut-off cry was more terrifying to me, and I immediately sprang onto the Stormcutter.  
'How do I fly you?' I asked him.  
_You do not need to. I can fly on my own, as you have seen me do with my Mistress_.  
At the word 'Mistress', the poor dragon whimpered in sadness. I stroked him gently.  
We'll get her back. Now let's go find Eret.'  
_The man who used to work for the Dark One's Master_?  
'I'm assuming that by the 'Dark One', you mean Drago's Bewilderbeast?'  
_Is that what you call him? Drago_?  
'Yep.'  
_And we are going to find the man who used to work for him, but is now on our side_?  
'That's correct.'  
_Very well. Let us depart_.


	28. How to Hold a Soldier Hostage

**Chapter Thirty: How to Hold a Soldier Hostage**

**Hiccup's POV**

"THERE!' a soldier yelled. Cloudjumper blasted out flame, hitting the wooden deck where the soldier had been two seconds before; he was now running away.

I pulled Cloudjumper into a dive after him. Before he knew what was happening, the soldier found himself in the Stormcutter's claws.

'Hey.' I said good-naturedly.

'W-who are you...?' he stammered.

I took off my mask obligingly.

'The Dragon Master...' he gasped.

'Yep, that's me. I'm guessing you have orders from your boss to capture me?'

He nodded, still trembling.

'Well, you can tell him you have. I'm right here, completely defenceless. Cloudjumper won't harm you. You could just take out your sword...'

He did just that. I drew Inferno, and his sword burst into flames.

'Oops, I forgot. I have Inferno with me.'

I was answered by a cry of pain, as the soldier let go of Cloudjumper, on account of having burnt his fingers.

Cloudjumper grabbed him.

'Now, will you tell me where the rest of my team are?'

He opened his mouth, about to deny, but glancing at his burnt hand, he agreed.

'The girl with the axe, and the stocky boy, they're being guarded by dragons.'

'Take me there.'

'Yes- of course, sir...um, great Dragon Master.'

'Don't call me that.'

He saluted me.


	29. Betrayal

**Chapter Thirty-One: Betrayal**

**Hiccup's POV**

'I'll go in first.' I told the soldier.

He nodded and said nothing, but there was a gleam in his eyes.

As I entered the prison, and growling, screaming and squawking filled my ears, it became clear that there wasn't just human prisoners here. This was confirmed when I saw dragons chained to the bars of cages, some empty, some with dragons in them.

At times like this, I wished I didn't have the gift of understanding what dragons said: Dragonese.

The dragons that were chained to the bars of the cages were saying horrible things to the dragons that were inside them.

[i]Nobody can save you now[/i].

I assumed that Drago commanded these dragons to say these things to them, to break them, because he couldn't break so many all at once. And in my opinion, it's quite a degrading thing when you're bullied by your own species. Trust me, that happened to me for fourteen years. Suddenly, I heard a dragon's happy snort of recognition. A Rumblehorn's.

Skullcrusher's.

[i]Hatchling of my old master[/i]!

I followed the sound, and eventually came to a cage, which contained Skullcrusher, and a human whose back was facing me.

And, rather worryingly, there were dragons, much bigger than Skullcrusher (and Skullcrusher was the biggest dragon I knew), chained to the cage bars.

They growled menacingly, and lunged, but they couldn't move because of their chains.

Because of this, they were mostly defenceless to my dragon-training methods.

I lighted Inferno, and took some dragonnip from my pocket as a precaution.

For the first dragon, a Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare, I waved Inferno around, his eyes tracking every movement of the sword. I noticed that it appeared to have almost a hypnotic effect on him. Eventually, he got too dizzy from following the sword. I only had a short amount of time. Quickly, I closed my eyes, turned my face away, and held out my hand to the Nightmare. I felt him sniffing it. Although it tickled, and my instinctive reaction was to pull my hand away, in case he bit it, I resisted. To be a Dragon Trainer, and, indeed, a Rider, you need to disobey your natural instincts sometimes. You need to trust the dragon enough to know that it will not hurt you.

However, in this case I should have obeyed my natural instincts, because the dragon sensed something was...different. Perhaps, with his excellent hearing, he heard his master approaching. I opened my eyes and turned around, just in time, to miss the jaws that nearly took my hand off.

It seemed that I was indeed correct; the dragon had spooked out, because it heard it's master approaching.

'You nearly lost another limb there, boy. You would not want to lose an arm, as I have, would you, and become like me.'

'I will [i]never[/i], [i]ever[/i], be like you, Drago.'


	30. Dying Like a Chieftain

**(This is a comparably short chapter! :D)**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Dying Like a Chieftain**

**Hiccup's POV**

"Really?' Drago sneered. 'We are not so different, boy. I am what you could have become...We have both lost limbs, we can tame dragons, and..._we have both lost our fathers to dragons_.

'And I suppose you are wondering, where is the dragon that killed your father?'

'Yep. I was wondering that.'

'I am not going to kill you by turning your dragon against you. Only my greatest enemies are worthy of that death. You do not deserve to die the way your father did. You will die in the way that is appropriate for... _lesser_ Chieftains, such as yourself.'

A cruel smile came over his face. He raised his staff, and struck the hook onto the floor, the way I had seen Valka do in the cave, five years ago.

I knew what this signal was.

When Valka had done this, flame had started coming out of her dragons' mouths, to serve as a light source.

But the flame that was coming out of the dragons' mouths here, was not a light source.

It was a death sentence.

'Goodbye, _Chief_ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third...Or, as I call you, _Dragon Master_...' Drago smiled. He walked out of the room, whirling his cape meaningfully behind him, as if to indicate that he was fireproof...

But I was not.

* * *

**If you've read How to Break a Dragon's Heart, you'll know that I referenced the "goodbye, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" line:**

**"'Goodbye, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,' whispered Alvin the Treacherous, waving his good hand at the upside-down Hiccup."**


	31. Fire and Rescue

**Sorry I haven't updated in a day or so, I went to Folkestone (in Kent) with my family yesterday, and we didn't get back until 9pm.**

**But, reasons aside, here's the thirty-third chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Fire and Rescue (nothing to do with the ****_Planes _****film by the way. :P)**

**Hiccup's POV **

'HELP M-' I was cut off as smoke entered my mouth, choking me, and making my eyes water.

Well, it wasn't really smoke, as such; it was Zippleback gas. But, in my current state, I couldn't really care less about what it was. All I knew was that it was choking me, and I had to get out of here.

Or I would be a Viking barbecue.  
I waved the smoke- Zippleback gas away from me as much as I could, and attempted to scream for help again.  
"HICCUP!' somebody screamed.  
I wondered deliriously if I had shouted my own name. But I couldn't have. Why would I do that? I didn't really care anymore.  
'HICCUP!' the person screamed again. Weirdly, it sounded like Astrid's voice.  
No. The Zippleback gas must have been entering my head, and making me hear voices that were not there.  
The third time the voice screamed, I realised that I couldn't be imagining it. The voice was real.  
'ASTRID!' I screamed, taking in a big breath of air beforehand.  
'HICCUP! Where are you?!'  
'I'm over by Skullcrusher!'  
'Okay. Hiccup, go over to him, and try to free him. He'll guide you through the fire to find me.'  
'Got it...' I spluttered.  
'SKULLCRUSHER!' I called.  
I was answered by a growl.  
I managed to navigate over to him, and placed a hand on his snout. He growled again.  
'Hey, hey, it's okay. It's me, big guy. Not Drago.'  
He seemed satisfied with this, and lunged towards me, like an excitable puppy. His chain couldn't take the strain, and it snapped.  
'There. Now how about we free your master next?'  
Skullcrusher whimpered slightly.  
'Would you mind bashing the cage with your horn, big guy?' I asked him politely, mockingly.  
Skullcrusher clearly indicated that he didn't like to be made fun of, but he did what I asked.  
'You should learn a lesson about this, Drago.' I called up to him, wherever he was.  
'Ask dragons to do things, instead of ordering them to.'  
He replied with a cold laugh.  
I walked into the cage, which now had a hole in it. At the sound of my approach, Eret turned around. I gasped.  
'Eret...Why is there blood traced on your scar? That's not...'  
"The Mark of Traitors? Yes, Hiccup, it is.'  
'No...how could he do that to you...?'  
Eret replied with a hollow laugh.  
'He's Drago. He's been doing things to me like that all through my...career. But it didn't hurt as badly this time.'  
He smiled halfheartedly.  
'Think of the positives, Hiccup. You had to do that with your leg. So I guess I'll have to do it with my scar. All that time I was working for him, for five years, I had to remember that there would be a day when I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. And, finally, that day came. I know I didn't like you much in the beginning, Hiccup. But I'm hoping you can forgive me for that. Working for him made me arrogant, and a horrible person. But you've brought out the best in me, Hiccup. And I will never, ever forget what you've done for me.'  
He started choking up as he got to the end of his speech.  
I started choking up too.  
'Now, let's get out of here before we're fried.'  
'Good, plan, Eret.'  
'I know. That's why I said it. You're not the only one who makes good plans around here, Hiccup.' Eret joked.  
'I guess not. Now, let's free the others.'


	32. Basic Knowledge

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Basic Knowledge**

**Hiccup's POV**

'Come on, Skullcrusher,' I said seating myself in front of Eret on the Rumblehorn's back. I patted him, to tell him to get moving.  
'Hiccup, in case you were wondering, Skullcrusher can't fly in this smoke and flames.'  
'I know that. It disorients dragons if they try to fly in smoke; their navigation system gets messed up. And how do you know this?'  
Eret looked awkward.  
'Well...erm, sometimes we set the forest on fire to trap dragons. Me and my crew, I mean.'  
'But you're not doing that anymore, right?'  
'No. Of course not.'  
'Okay, so since you very kindly told me something which is basic knowledge...' I said sarcastically.  
'...Looks like Skullcrusher will just have to walk through the smoke.'  
'Oh, well done, Hiccup.'  
'I'd like to see you do better, Eret.'  
'I'll leave that to Valka, if you don't mind.'  
'But I do. Anyway, let's just stop arguing, and save the others.'  
Unfortunately, our plan was interrupted, as dragons blocked our path.  
Eret's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.  
'Eret, no. You'll only make it worse. And don't let them see it...'  
Too late.  
A Monstrous Nightmare growled upon seeing the sword, and leapt at Eret. But just before it got to him, I stepped in front of it with my hand held out.  
The anger and rage faded from its eyes, and it accepted my touch. It went back to the other dragons, and presumably told them in dragon-talk to let us through, which they did.  
A scream of defeated fury echoed around the room.


	33. Two Alphas

******Okay, I've decided to update this story because I'm determined to finish this, as it's the first story I've posted on FanFiction, and it would kind of be a bad omen if I discontinued it, in my opinion. That doesn't mean it'll be rushed, though!  
On that note, here's Chapter Thirty Five! **

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Two Alphas**

**Hiccup's POV**  
Almost immediately after Drago had screamed, a black shape had landed in front of us. It looked like a Night Fury, but it wasn't Toothless.  
I was a clever boy (as Drago had said in our last meeting), so I guessed that Drago hadn't changed his dragon-summoning call to something more..._civilised_. Then again, that kind of figured.  
Wait. The last time Drago had screamed like that, he'd been summoning his Bewilderbeast. And Bewilderbeasts are Alphas.  
So, did that mean that that was his call specifically for summoning Alphas?  
If it did, then that meant...  
Oh gods.  
The-Night-Fury-that-wasn't-Toothless was an Alpha.  
Well, there was only one way to determine that.  
I hoped to Thor that Fishlegs was in the prison too. But, thinking about it, he would probably have been the first captured- I mean, he rode the slowest dragon, and he was terrified of everything.  
"FISHLEGS!' I called.  
"Yes?' a tearful voice replied.  
'Fishlegs, why are you crying?' I asked, going over to his cell.  
'Why do you _think_ I'm crying, Hiccup?' he said angrily.  
I stepped back slightly, surprised.  
'Whoa, Fishlegs. Why are you so upset?'  
'I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm just really angry. He took my Meatlug- again!'  
I didn't have to be a genius (not to brag, but I already was) to figure out that Fishlegs meant Drago.  
'Don't worry. You're not the only one who's had their dragon taken.' Anger crept into my voice.  
'But how can I _not_ worry, Hiccup? She's probably been hypnotised by the new Alpha. That can't be good for her, twice in two years-'  
'Wait, Fishlegs- you knew that Drago has a new Alpha?'  
Fishlegs- and Valka- looked uncomfortable.  
I sighed.  
'You too, Mother? Why didn't you tell me?'  
'We couldn't, Hiccup. And you need to figure these things out for yourself- I'm just trying to help you become a better Dragon Trainer. It's no good if I just tell you. Anyway, I'm proud of you.'  
'Thanks, Mother.' I said, instantly forgiving her, and Fishlegs.  
_Awww_..._I hate to interrupt this_, _but_..._Master_'_s orders_... a cold voice- the Night Fury's- snarled.  
She emitted a strange roaring noise.  
_You will obey me now_, not _the runt_!  
Instantly, the dragons who had previously been standing by to let us pass, with docile eyes, snarled at us, and said eyes snapped to slits.  
They started to move towards us, slowly, the same way Toothless had done.  
'Um, Hiccup, can I draw my sword _now_?' Eret asked worriedly.  
'Yes.'

* * *

**Yay, I got my first long review! :D**

**ReeseXx: I know that the chapters were quite short starting off, and I'm glad that you noticed they got longer. Thanks for your comments about how the story is interesting, and how the characters are accurate. Obviously, I try to do these things. As for your negative stuff, I know that the chapters are quite short, as I've mentioned, but one thing I haven't mentioned, is that I'll try to make them longer for you. I guess that kind of goes without saying, but, anyway... As you've said, I have too many line breaks, and I don't really know how to fix that, so I'd like it if you'd help me. (I know the obvious solution is to not add too many line breaks, but I think you know what I mean.) Also, about having too much dialogue, not much description, confusion of who's speaking...etc, that's another thing I'll try to fix for you. There's really only one thing I can say concerning the ending of your review, which is: THANKS :D, and you will indeed be receiving an update soon! :D **


End file.
